Hellsing: New Blood
by Athena Rem Kisanagi
Summary: Alucard grew tired of having to defend the house of Hellsing from every little ghoul, so he created a minion to take on the minor missions. What does Walter think of this? Walter/OC Captain/OC
1. Meet The New Blood Member

_**HELLSING: New Blood**_

_**I was born,**_

_**I can die just as easily,**_

_**I'm only a tool to destroy my enemies.**_

_**Or am I to be used differently?**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. I only own the base plot of this story and the original character._**

_**Footnote: Hello everyone! I am currently back a reworking. I fix this chapter up a little and is currently working on the second. It should be up very soon. Thanks for being SO patient.**  
_

_ A familiar. That is what I am. Nothing more, nothing less. I am born from my Master's will_ _and body. I am a tool to be used for battle_ _and to serve the Hellsing family as he does. My Master told me he would give me a name._ _He gave me the name of _**Spreite Kaiser**_, it means Blade Ruler. My Master ordered me to wait in this strange human's office,_ _I was to wait for the human woman that he calls Master._

A woman walked into the office, swiftly noticing Spreite standing in the middle of the room, as she was not facing the entering woman. The woman crossed in front of Spreite, as Spreite watched the woman's steps as she crossed, not holding any emotion in either woman's face. The woman walked briskly and strong, only to sit down harshly at her desk.

"So you're Alucard's minion." She stated harshly, while lighting a cigar.

"Yes, Sir Integra," Spreite bluntly said back to her.

Integra cocked an eyebrow, gazing down at Spreite in authority. "How old are you, child," Asked Integra.

Spreite's face remained emotionless, "However old Master is, Spreite is. We are the same, and when ever Master wishes, Master can unmake Spreite." She stated.

Integra looked on at the girl in front of her with annoyance. Not because she was giving her emotionless look, which oddly reminded Integra of Alucard; but for Spreite's short and blunt answers.

"Walter," Said Integra, looking to the office doors, waiting for the man to enter.

The older man walked in, "Yes, Sir Integra?" He said, bowing slighting, looking to Integra.

"I want you to look after this girl until Alucard and Seras returns from their mission." She ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Said Walter, then looked to Spreite.

He was shocked to see that the girl Integra was referring to was a young girl with the appearance of a thirteen year old. She had very long slick black hair that seemed to end just below her knee line. When Spreite looked to Walter, anything that could have shocked him was her unearthly ice blue eyes.

"What is your name, child?" He asked kindly.

"Spreite. It is Spreite Kaiser." She said, turning fully towards him.

She was wearing simple black slacks, a white collared dress shirt, a black vest, and a black tie. She looked very professional, Alucard must have dressed her, Walter concluded, but her clothes was much to big for her. What interested him more was the sliver Hellsing cross that hung on her tie happily. Her blue eyes flashed at him, they held a fierceness he knew all to well.

"Well come with me, Spreite." He ordered.

Spreite nodded and quickly shuffled behind Walter. As he walked around the household doing whatever chore that needed to be done, she stayed right behind him. She was out of his way, but right behind him none the less; despite her having to hike up her sleeves.

"Spreite." He said looking to the child vampire familiar.

"Yes, Walter, sir?" She said, looking up at him, her fangs gleamed when they caught the light.

"What has Alucard ordered you to do?" Asked Walter; while he facing her.

"He has told Spreite to protect the household and its inhabitants from any outside assault." She responded as quickly as he asked.

Walter just looked on at this young girl, of course, he wasn't certain that this girl could protect anyone, let alone herself. Although, he was her age, by what she appears, when he fought the true undead.

She quirked an eyebrow, "Do you think Spreite can not protect what Master has ordered Spreite to do?" She said, as her voice cutting through the air like a knife.

Before Walter could answer her, a phone rang throughout the room. He turned away from Spreite to answer, "Walter! Where the hell are you! We're being attacked by what appears to be a copycat of the Valentine Brothers!" He heard Integra snarl.

When he looked to were Spreite should be standing, she wasn't, "We're right on it, Madam." He said, and then quickly hung up the receiver.

Walter rushed out from the room to outside; Spreite was standing quietly and still. The ghouls were already coming through the gate, she only stared them off. One had fully made it through and charged at her. Out of instinct, Walter ran up to fend off the ghoul, only to be cut by the ghoul's blade weapon. His blood from the large cut splattered the ground as he finished off the offending ghoul, Spreite's eyes moved to the blood.

"Walter, sir. You were wondering if Spreite could protect Hellsing, is that correct?" She asked, looking to him.

An army of ghouls were climbing and slamming themselves against the gate that held them at bay.

He glanced back from her to the ghouls, "Yes I was, against an undead army of that size? My answer would be yes, Spreite." He said.

Spreite let out a heavy sigh, leaning down, she dragged her thin fingers through his blood, followed by straighten herself "Spreite would have to change that." She said as she begun lick the blood off her fingers.

When she finished, the sound of bones cracking came to Walter's ears. Her small body had a red hue aura around her. Her hair became more wild and her body begun to grow older and taller. Bones popped, skin begun to tan slightly, arms and legs grew longer. Her clothes stretched and tighten around her body. Her pants cling to her changing woman figure, making the pants into capris, showing the Black English boots she wore. The white dress shirt had tighten and showing off her hourglass figure and ample bust line. The vest helped the imagination.

Shifting her weight, she faced Walter, "How about now, Walter, sir?" She said as she loosens her tie around her neck to fit her.

Her hair hung in front of her face, taking her hand and running it through her now wild black hair, reviled something new besides her body's appearance. Two blood red eyes shined at him filled with a deep luster.

"May I remove the trash from the lawn, Walter, sir?" She said, bowing to him slightly, her voice clearly strong German.

Walter only gazed on in shock to see that this once a child, is now a woman in front of him, "Sir. I can not stay in this form for long. Only four hours. Should I dispose of the filth, now, sir?" She asked, demanding an answer from the man.

Her eyes flashed reminding Walter again of him. "Yes, Spreite, but what about a weapon? Your Master has his guns, so what about you?" He asked.

She smirked, then walked in front him so her back faced Walter, "There is a reason why I tasted your blood, sir." She said, racking her nimble fingers through her hair; she had pulled many strands of hair, "Now please excuse me, sir, I must go to work." She added, and then dashed off.

Walter stared then begun to chuckle, "You knew I would figure out who she's based off of didn't you, Alucard." He mused, "You sneaky bastard."

**Hmmm. A familiar? Walter seems quite impressed by her so far. Let's see how this will turn out. I wonder what Alucard will think when he realizes that Spreite is following Walter around. Anyway. Take is away Spreite!**

**Spreite: Spreite asks you to please read and review.  
Walter: Yes, please do.**

**Seras: Who's the squirt?**

**Alucard: She's your older sibling. *chuckles***

**Seras: WHAT? Older!**

**Me: Later everyone!**


	2. A Battling Finish! Historical Future?

_**HELLSING: New Blood**_

_**I was born,**_

_**I can die just as easily,**_

_**I'm only a tool to destroy my enemies.**_

_**Or am I to be used differently?**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. I only own the base plot of this story and the original character._**

_**Footnote: Hello everyone! I am currently back a reworking. I fix this chapter up a little and is currently working on the second. It should be up very soon. Thanks for being SO patient.**  
_

Walter smirked as he watched Spreite used her hair-strands as wires, cutting any enemy that lay before her down to size. He couldn't help to notice her hair 'wires' were getting longer each time she slay a ghoul, along with the fact her mouth was moving. He listened in more attentively and was shocked to hear that she was singing!

"Another mother's breaking, Heart is taken over! When the violence causes silence, we must be mistaken!" She sung happily, cutting the ghouls mercilessly.

Their blood splattered across her face and clothes as she continued, "It's the same old theme, since nineteen-sixteen! In your head, in your head, they're still fighting! With their tanks and their bombs! And their bombs and their guns! In your head, in your head, they are dying!" She sung, nearly on the brink of laughing.

She finished the last of the ghouls with a sadistic grin plastered on her face, her 'wires' had vanished from her hands. Stepping over the slain and dismembered bodies of the ghouls, she made her way to Walter.

"The chore is complete, Walter, sir. I have successful destroyed the trash for you, sir." She said bowing to him as he does to Integra, keeping that grin on her red lips.

Her hair spilled around her like a curtain, framing her lower jaw line, which made anyone look to her wild grin. Walter cleared his throat.

"Spreite. I have noticed your weapon seemed to grow profoundly after every enemy to slain. Why is that?" He asked.

Spreite tilted her head, "Sir? Oh. I understand now. You see, sir. Spreite is made from the fleash and blood of those that Master has devoured or drank from. Many people in fact; that includes Seras Victoria, Integra W. Hellsing. Including, some of your blood, sir. So my 'weapon' as you so call it; which truly is my hairstrains, grows stronger and longer after every enemy's blood it has come into contact with. Either if they are dead or alive." She said.

Walter chuckled, "I see. That would be quite useful. Now, my other question, when you were killing those ghouls, you were singing, why?"

Spreite smiled, "Because it just felt like something I should do, sir." She said cheerfully, which was much different from her previous demeanor.

She quickly added, "Plus. The Spreite you see before you is of course different from the Spreite that has been following you around, sir." Walter stared on at her.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

She continued, "Well that child form of Spreite takes after Sir Integra and Master, you see? Where as I take after you, Master, Integra, and Seras. Mostly Master and you are the main source, if I am correct." She said, placing her left extended index finger on her left cheek, thoughtfully.

Walter soaked the information she just gave him, "So you're, in retrospect, my undead daughter?" He stated.

Spreite looked at him with shock, "Oh heavens no!" She said quickly, her eyes wide, adding a laugh, "Nothing like that, sir."

She was trying to explain herself, but to no anvil was accomplished with him. She only through him for several loops, much like her Master would. She did explain to Integra for a short time, till the transformation wore off and the 'young' Spreite was back.

Her blue eyes shined at Walter, "What chore do you have for Spreite, sir?" She would ask him, and like she asked; Walter gave her chores.

Spreite would finish them with haste and be right behind him again. Walter found the girl rather amusing to have around. Certainly, to see the older version of Spreite in action again; made his heart pound. Seeing the young woman work reminded him much of his younger days. Alucard would come for Spreite and she would leave for a short time before she was right behind Walter again, asking for more chores to do.

Seras came for Spreite, to tell her of her Master's orders, and of course, Spreite obeyed without fault. Walter didn't see the girl for several hours and which then, he decided to visit the Hellsing Manor's prestigious library. Walter was reading what ever sounded pleasing to him and found himself in one of the overstuffed chairs, reading something about the Women Knights of Hellsing. The sound of boots clicking against the marble flooring came to his ears; he turned in his chair to see the older Spreite entering the library. She was wearing a different change clothes, assuming because of the ghouls' blood that stained her pervious clothes.

She wore black riding knee boots, long black dress pants stuffed into the boots, a matching black vest and tie, with a now blood red dress shirt. A gold version of the Hellsing cross hung around her tie this time instead of the sliver one from before. A sliver ring clung to her finger with a few divots that he could he see. Her blood red eyes peered out through a pair of black thin framed glasses.

Her blood eyes caught sight of Walter, "Ah! There you are, sir! I've been looking for you." She said, smiling.

He stood up, marking his book, before closing it in hand, "Yes. What is it, Spreite?" He asked.

She bowed gracefully like before, "Sir Integra ordered me to find you, sir." She said.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why is that, Spreite?" He said bluntly.

Her eyes looked up to him, pausing before she spoke, "Actually, she did not send me to find you. I was wondering if you know what Master spoke to Sir Hellsing about someone of the past. Someone that he met much before Integra was conceived or even her father's father was even thought of. Master drank that woman; I learned much what I know now through her blood because I know I loosely based off of her. Her knowledge belongs to not only Master, but I as well. Along with other things, but I wish I knew who I truly was, even if I am merely a shadow of her." She said, grabbing at her chest where her heart should be.

Her eyes were off in the distance somewhere. He didn't say anything about that.

"I thought you said that you can only hold that form for four hours, Spreite." He said, facing her, getting off topic.

She nodded, "When I transform without Master's permission, then I have a time limit of four hours. When I do receive Master's permission, I can keep this form for three days." She explained.

"Do you have to limit his power like he does?" He asked.

"Yes, sir, but Master or the one Master entrusts my power to has to approve." She answered, and then let out a light hearted laughed.

"Sir, are you trying to figure me out?" She teased.

Walter quickly looked to her, "I only mean to tease, sir. Not to embarrass you, please forgive me, sir." She added.

He smirked, "It's quite alright, Spreite." He mused.

Walter set his book down, "I'm sure Alucard would let you know about your past life in time, Spreite." He said, standing up.

She nodded, "Master said he would. Walter, why does Seras not drink? Does she despise the thought of drinking medical blood?" She asked.

"It's not like that, Spreite. She's trying to cling to as much of her humanity she has left." He explained

Spreite went silent after he said that. Walter noticed it when she off into the distance again.

"Spreite, let me show you how to make some Earl Grey Tea." said Walter standing up.

Spreite smiled, "I would very much like that. After all, we vampires don't secluded ourselves only to blood. We can enjoy wine, coffee, and other things. I don't know for sure about human food though. Master doesn't like it to much." She said.

Walter escorted Spreite out of the library, "Well I know how to make a smashing Earl Grey that I think you'll very much enjoy." He said.

Spreite and Walter exchanged conversation till they reach the Manor's grand kitchen. Spreite watched Walter make the tea with skilled eyes, Walter had never saw someone so amused and curious of the workings of making tea before.

"So no money than three spoonfuls? It'll make it to strong, correct?" Asked the curious Spreite.

"Actually, that would matter on how long you let the tea settle. To much of the tea leaves would make it bitter." Said Walter.

Spreite made a soft 'oh' sound and her mouth form a small o. Walter poured a cup for himself and Spreite. She looped her thin index and forefinger through the china handle and brought it to her mouth, creasing the rim of the cup with her free hand to help guide it to he lips. She blew on the brown liquid as the steam lifted off the waters. Walter was entranced by her manners of quietly drinking the cooling tea.

After she took a sip, she set the cup down gently on to the china saucer barely making any noise. Spreite and Walter exchange more talk over how she came to be and her current knowledge of things. As she spoke, Walter was pleased to have someone carry a conversation with him on a the same level as he. The house phone rang, Walter answered it; it was Integra wishing for something hot to drink and something to eat. Spreite tilted her head as Walter got to work on making Integra's dinner.

Spreite watched intensely as Walter scurried around until she caught glance of the cook book he was currently using. She begun slicing and peeling for him as he cooked, that is until Alucard appeared.

"Spreite. You are not making a nuisance of yourself, are you?" He asked.

She bowed, "No Master. Unless Walter has not told me, but if I am I'm sure he would tell me." She said without fault.

"She isn't any problem, Alucard. She's actually quite helpful. I'm happy to have her accompany me around the house." Explained Walter as the food simmered.

Alucard walked over to Spreite, "Remember always, Spreite. If you keep questioning about her, I will erase everything of your memory and you'll be only a slave familar." He ordered darkly.

"Yes, my master. I apologize." Said Spreite bowing lower if she could.

Alucard left with orders for her to return to him when Walter was finished with her. She agreed and went back to cooking. Walter took the food as Spreite took the tea. She was quiet the whole time she and Walter walked to Integra's office, she was even quiet then. Walter begun to suspect it was because she thought she was becoming a nuisance. After Walter and Spreite existed Integra's office to leave the Hellsing woman alone to her meal.

"Spreite, is everything alright? You've been quiet since you spoke to Alucard in the kitchen." Said Walter.

Apparently him speaking to her caught her off guard, thrusting her out of her thoughts, "Oh. I apologize, Walter, sir. I was in thought. I didn't realize I've been so quiet." She said turning to him.

"Walter! GET IN HERE!" screamed Integra.

Walter and Spreite rushed inside to be greeted by a clearly upset Integra, "Yes, Madame?" He said.

Integra had a disgusted look on her face, "You leave. Walter stay." She ordered.

Walter looked at Spreite and the young familiar simply bowed, taking her leave of the room. Given this, Spreite decided to roam, being that she wasn't given any orders and currently her master was away in Brazil with a group of humans and Seras. That's when she realized she has yet to meet Seras. None the less, her blood what help created the familiar that now is Spreite, but she had yet to come face to face with her Master's other underling.

Spreite sighed as she was down the hallways, leading where she recently found Walter. Her ruby eyes gazed at the chestnut wooden door, gripping the handle tightly, she opened the door leading to the largely adorned library. She gazed around, admiring the vast amount of books that this room held. She fingered through different books until she caught scent of Walter. She pulled out a rather thick book, glancing over it's elaborate covers, the name gracefully craved into it's spine.

"Women Knights of Hellsing." She said aloud, but instantly drop the book when her body gave a harsh shutter. She clutched herself in a tight told as if she was cold, but the shutters were violent. When her body quit it's violent twitches, she retrieved the book from it's sprawl position on the floor. She glanced at the page the book was opened to, exposing a young woman with wavy reddish blond hair and crystal blue eyes. She had dawned herself with brass amour with only increasing her graceful and noble appearance. She held up her massive broad sword to sword her strength in the painted photo. Under the photo, written in italic cursive handwriting was the name Athena Wryheart Von Hellsing.

"Athena Wryheart Von Hellsing?" Said Spreite, repeating the name aloud for her to hear. The name sounded awfully familiar to her, she continued to read the smaller print. It read and she said aloud not noticing Walter enter the library, "A woman of outstanding caliber, dedicating her life serving and protect those of the Hellsing family. Was said to be of a primitive race, the enemies to the vampires, only to prove her loyal nature of her race."

"She was a werewolf." Said Walter.

Spreite jump in surprise, "Walter, sir! You startled me!" She said.

Walter chuckled at this, "I startled a vampire's familiar? Now I have heard everything." He said.

Spreite blushed, "Sorry, I get into books that I read and don't pay any mind to that is around me. Master always scolded me for that attribute that I have. I seem to still have that habit." She explained, closing the book, and placing it back in it's slot.

"As I was saying. The woman you were reading about was, in fact, a werewolf. She was in the war when Alucard and I were sent to fight against in the Nazi in 1944. She was supposedly killed in action. That is, until Alucard stated that werewolves don't die that easily. At least not against the mortal weapons she fought against." He explained.

"So there is a high possible chance that she is alive?" Asked Spreite.

"Alucard thinks so." Explained Walter.

"Where is my Master currently at the moment?" Asked Spreite.

"In South America. He should be returning soon." Responed Walter, Spreite nodded.

~*Elsewhere*~

A woman with wavy reddish blond hair, decked out in complete nazi clothes and hat, growled as she watched the live television report before her, "Now now, my dear. Patience is a virtue." Said a short, rather fat, man in thick German. His glasses gleamed at her as they caught a ray of light.

She smirked as she stood next to the short man's left glancing to the towering man, "It's not that, Major, sir. That man is still a disgusting killing thing. He's still lesser than a beast." She snarled. The towering man next to the Major, scoffed, the woman laughed. The towering man glanced to the laugh as she laugh, her canines exposed.

"Is something the matter, Captain?" She asked lightheartedly.

He turned away, his eyes averted by to the gore on the television, she smirked, "Well, let's see what he got to say for himself?" She said, that's when Alucard sent out six men to be impaled upon six flag poles.

The Major begun to chuckle, "I say. That man wants war, doesn't he, eh Athena Wryheart Von Hellsing?" He asked, stressing hard on the woman's name.

The woman mused, "You know how much I hate using that part of my name, Major. Why do you keep stating that ugly name?" She asked.

Now was the Major's turn to laugh, "My dear, Athena. I was merely teasing you. You're not truly a Hellsing, correct?" He asked.

"That's is true, Major." She responded.

"And if you were given the chance, would you join back up in their ranks?" He asked. The Captain glanced to her, along with the Major for her answer.

"Major, really must you ask such silly questions," She said in a laugh and then glanced to the Captain, "I have found a proper place in this world. I intend to stay in that place until my last breath." Her crystal blue eyes gave off a eerie glow.

**So we have a Spreite that can hold out her power a good little while. Okay. And...what? A werewolf? Where the hell she come from? She's with WHO? The Millennium! This can lead to good things for Spreite and company! Spreite if you would do the honors!  
**

**Spreite: Spreite asks you to please read and review.  
**

**Walter: Yes, please do.**

**Athena: Yes. Or I'll have the Captain make tea.  
**

**Walter: Wait. What?  
**

**Me: Yeah. Thanks Captain! *he hands her off come Rose Tea***

**Spreite: *takes a cup as well along with Athena***

**Walter! Arugh! Please R&R!  
**


End file.
